HERMIONE TALES-Edition one-Cinderhermione
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Edition one: Cinderhermione is where Harry Potter characters take place of Disney's characters. Take a HUGE guess to why this is going under humor...R/R


Hermione Tales~Edition one~Cinderhermione~  
_______________________________________  
Author: *~A White Rose Petal~*  
_______________________________________  
A/N: I can't really put down what I think this is. Mainly because it's Cinderella story with the   
Harry Potter charecters. Sorry if anybody else did this!!! PARTS OF THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT!!! Like Lavender   
being older than Cho...  
Disclaimer: I own 'nutton HP charecters go to...J.K. Rowling, and Cinderella is a fairy tale, so not mine  
but I'm using the Disney version of it and I don't own Garfield either, Jim Davis does. Nor do I own   
Fruity Pebbles, or Cheerios.   
**********************************************  
It was a cold rainy day when Cinderhermione woke up. Her friends were tugging at her sleeves. Their   
names were Crookshanks, Pig, and Trevor. She had many other friends but they were keeping out of sight...   
or just sleeping in for the heck of it. She slowly awoke. She scurried down the stairs to where she   
worked with the food. Cinderhermione was not allowed to use a wand. Her father died in an awful war   
containing the worst wizard in the world! Brutildo! Brutildo was very strong and very evil. Her father   
died saving his people. Cinderhermione never knew how her mother died but was always happy she   
had her father. When he died, she had to go live with her awful stepmother, Voldandria. Voldandria   
had, had three daughters of her own. Lavander and Cho. Lavander was the oldest.They had their   
own pet Garfield. He was a fat, orange, cat with black stripes   
on his back. Cinderhermione was always trying to pick him up, to move him so she may clean! But all   
he ever does is sleep, eat, sleep, scare the owls, sleep, eat, sleep, and eat. Luckily the litter box is   
magic so not even she has to clean that. Cinderhermione was getting the breakfast ready when the bells  
on the other side of the cellar started to ring showing her step-sisters and step-mother were awake and   
hungry. She picked up their bowls of cereal or for step-mother, porridge and headed up the stairs with   
one bowl on her head, and the other two in their own hand. Cinderhermione, very carefully stepped   
into Lavender's room. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" She screeched,"I started to wake up! No   
breakfast in front of me! Humph! I'm surprised mother even keeps you!" She stuck her nose way into   
the air, her light brown hair on her shoulders. ::I wish I was on my own:: thought Cinderhermione. She   
gave Lavender her fruity pebbles and put her dirty clothes into the basket. She left Lavender's   
lavender room to head into Cho's pink one. It was a mess. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?   
LOOK AT THIS MESS THAT YOU MUST CLEAN!" She yelled. Her clothes were everywhere, as   
well as her dolls and make-up. Cinderhermione gave Cho her Cheerios cautiously. (Why do they   
have muggle cereal? The world has yet to know! heh heh n_n) She started to pick up Parvartti's   
clothes and put them into the basket then put all of the dolls back where they belonged along with the   
make-up. She left the room and went into her step-mother's dark purple room. Luckily she wasn't   
awake. Garfield was sleeping by her. Cinderhermione put a dish of Lasaugna under his nose so he   
would get up to eat. Her step-mother started to turn. She than opened her eyes to see Cinderhermione   
standing there with her breakfast and the laundry in her hands. She started tapping her finger and   
Cinderhermione gave her her porridge. "May I now have today's orders step-mother?" She asked.   
Voldandria looked exactly like Cho except older. Her hair was black with the same hollow cheek   
bones. Cinderhermione guessed Lavender got most of her looks from her first father but never   
questioned it. "Yes." Said Voldandria with a crackly voice,"yes you should. Hhhhmmmm... feed the   
owls, clean the chimney so people may visit, sweep the stairs so we don't fall, clean the shutters to   
make our house look extra nice, make a large lunch this breakfast won't do, do your regular chores,   
and that will be all for you." Voldandria loved rhyming.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Later that day while young Cinderhermione was cleaning the shutters she overheard her mother say   
girls, girls come in her quick! It was also the next room she had to do so she thought she might as well   
go in there early. She walked into the room to hear her mother opening a package. She showed the letter to  
all three girls, even Cinderhermione. It read;  
  
Dear Tycoons(Somebody who's rich or close to the royalty),  
  
A ball will be held in honor of Prince   
Harry's seventeenth Birthday. He   
must now choose a bride to be his   
wife and queen of the village. Sir   
Ron Weasley, Prince Harry's best   
friend will be around to collect the   
letters if you are going to come to   
the ball or not. All single females   
around the age of sixteen to   
nineteen years old may attend to   
see if they may become the new   
queen.  
  
Harry's Guardian  
~Sirius Black~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
"That means I can go!" Said Cinderhermione. "Oh what fun! A ball..."  
"IF" Said Voldandria"IF"  
"If?" Said Cinderhermione.   
"Yes, get all of your chores done and you may go, also if you find an appropriate dress!"  
"Oh, oh yes! Yes step-mother! I'll get to it all right away!"  
She did. All of her animal friends overheard what they all said. "Cinderhermione dosen't have a dress! What will she   
do?" Said Trevor.  
"Yes! What will she do?" This was Crookshanks.  
"I know!" Said Pig.  
"What?" asked the other two in unison.  
"We'll make it ourselves!" He repiled, and stalked off to the other rooms to get more mice and owls (THEY WERE   
FRIENDS!!!) to help with the dress.  
The other two looked at eachother.  
"I don't think I like this!" Said Crookshanks quickly, then followed Pig to see what would happen.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Cinderhermione went upstairs, tired from all her chores. It was late and she needed her dress. She went into the   
sewing room. She was surprised to see a pink dress just waiting there for hers. She noticed all of her friends   
around and said a quick thank you then put it on in another room. When she came out it was almost time to leave.  
She hurried downstairs to catch up with her "family" when they said she was...late.   
"Late?!? What do you mean?" She asked Flabbergasted.  
"Yes late! So you won't need this!" Said Lavender. She took off her bow and threw it on the floor.  
"Or this!" Said Cho. She took off the bow in the middle of the dress. Both of them both started to tear things  
off and left laughing and Cinderhermione crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cinderhermione ran out to the shed. Crying much harder than what she was before. All her friends felt pity for her.   
All of a sudden a white flash surrounded the area. Then a small witch-fairy took the middle of it.  
"Wh-who are you?" Said Cinderhermione through her crying.   
"Why I am your witch-fairy godmother, McGonagall!" Said the witch-fairy.  
"R-really? Why are you here?"   
"To send you to the ball!"   
"You mean it? You really mean it? But look at my clothes!"  
"I can take care of that!" Said the witch-fairy. "It's time YOU had some fun!" All of a sudden she started to sing  
(I did this by memory!)  
Zippity Zappity   
Zappity Zippity  
Zipity Zappity Do  
(I made this up!)  
Clothes meand  
to match the trend  
A ride you need   
so follow me  
a pumpkin will do just fine   
Now a carraige we need to worry now  
for how about a few owls  
put one here   
put one there   
we are now close to done  
You need a driver  
with no fever  
this mouse will have to do  
The end my dear the spell is done  
now leave this place and have some fun!  
(Back to memory stuff!)  
Zippity Zappity   
Zappity Do  
Put it together and what have you got   
Zippty Zapitty  
Zappitty DO  
(I made up)  
I Now give this small gift to you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh wow!" Said Cinderhermione.  
"But remember when the clock strikes 12:00 o'clock you must come back, or else!"   
  
Cinderhermione looked down and gasped. She was wearing a long silver gown that went down to her toes. Also   
wearing very delicate glass slippers.  
###########################  
When Cinderhermione got to the ball, many other people were to. She went inside to see what she could do now.  
Many men turned their heads to look at her, among them were Prince Harry. 'Wow! She looks nice! I wonder how I   
could get her over here without hurting anybody's feelings. hmmm...' At the moment he was dancing with nineteen   
year old Lavender. Jabbering about the perfect plans for the kingdom as though she already won. Eighteen year   
old Cho already danced and wasn't much different with the talking. Quickly, a man asked her to dance. She   
was surprised because he was one of the male partners in the Prince's circle of four. His name was Sir Ron.  
They started to dance. Soon it was time to switch dancers. The prince and knight both traded partners. Lavender   
looked at Cinderhermione. 'Don't I know her from somewhere?' She thought but went quickly dancing with Ron.   
"Hello!" Said Harry brightly.  
"'Lo!" Said Cinderhermione using the country term.  
"Lovely evening no?" He replied. He wanted to keep her talking to hear her voice...  
"Oh yes! Quite!" She replied.  
"It is now time for the prince to dance with the girl he is dancing with now alone!" Hollered Sirius from his seat on   
royal row.  
"Oh my!" Said Cinderhermione. She was very nervous.  
Harry tried to keep from smiling. They started twirling on the dance floor like professionals. A surprise for both of   
them, for they weren't that good at dancing. Soon people started to join back in. But now, all of Cinderhermione's   
"family" was suspicous. Voldandria tried to follow them out to the balcony. Sir Ron saw, and closed the curtain   
before she had even a chance to look out. They slowed down at the lake. Cinderhermione noticed a squid seemed   
to be in the pond splashing around the water unaware of what's going on around him. They sat and talked awhile,   
both not used to feeling the equality. Harry was always better, Cinderhermione was always less. Their mouths got   
closer and closer...  
~DONG!, DONG!~ The clock wailed twelve. She stood up and started to run as fast as possible out of the kingdom.  
"WAIT!" Yelled Harry,"I don't even know your name!" Cinderhermione turned around to tell him quickly but one of her   
glass slippers fell off. She tried to retrieve it but gave up and ran. Ran out of the kingdom. Ran all the way home.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"It was wonderful! I'm sure I'll win!" Said Cho.  
"You?! What about me?!" Said Lavender.  
"Were either of you wearing a glass slipper?" asked their mother bitterly.  
"What do you mean?" The two girls asked in unison two days after the ball.  
"I mean this!" She held up a small letter with the royal seal on it."Listen!'The one the prince has chosen is the   
mystery girl who's slipper was left. She shall be the king's new wife if she is found in the kingdom' SEE!? He has   
already chosen his wife! AAARRRGGGHHHH! A glass slipper! Who would wear a glass slipper? Wait there's more!  
'Sir Ron Weasley will be around the village with the glass slipper to see who fits it!' Oh girls! You still have a chance!"  
"Yay!" They said together.  
"I-I b-bet-better m-make th-th-them some food!" Said Cinderhermione.  
"WAIT!" Hollered Voldandria. Cinderhermione whirled around.   
"W-what?" She asked.  
"YOU WILL NOT BE SEEN!" She screeched . She grabbed Cinderhermione's arm and dragged her to an upstairs   
closet. Cinderhermione started to cry again. Her friends kept on trying to help...  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
Later, The door to the mansion opened. Sir Ron came in with the glass slipper. First he tried it on Lavender's foot.   
Her foot was well to big to fit in such a small shoe. Even though Cho's feet were smaller she couldn't fit them   
either. Crookshanks, Trevor, and Pig were still trying to help get Cinderhermione's door unlocked. Pig was holding   
up Crookshanks on his back, while Trevor jumped up and pushed him up every thirty seconds so Pig could have a  
very small break. Crookshanks was very carefully listening to the lock.   
"...25, 27, 05, That's it! I got it." He said and the door slid open. Cinderhermione looked around twirled around   
expecting to see Voldandria, but was happy yet again to see her friends. She quickly went down the stairs in the   
rags that she was wearing. Slowly so no one saw her. Sir Ron just got up to leave when she screeched, "WAIT!"  
She started climbing down the stairs."Please WAIT!" They turned around to see Cinderhermione coming down the   
stairs. Her dark brown curly hair in her face.  
"Why of course dear maiden!" Replied Sir Ron. "Please sit!" All the time before this he said how he hated his job...  
Now it was a little different.   
"But we know she wsn't at the ball!" Cried Lavender. Cho and Voldandria shaking their heads in agreement.  
"Prince Harry gave me very clear instructions. ONE of them was to put the slipper on EVERY maidens foot. Now if   
you will excuse me!" He said. He walked towards Cinderhermione when Voldandria put her cain in front of him and   
soon afterwards you could hear a ~CLUMP~ He fell to the ground...smashing the glass slipper!  
"Oh no!" He whimpered.  
"It's alright!" Cinderhermione tried to say.  
"I'm so sorry sir! Must of put that cane in the hall by mistake!" Said Voldandria. Sir Ron mumbled under his breath   
"Bitch! Bastard!"  
"Oh great! Harry will kill me!" He said. "I didn't even finish the whole kingdom(village too!n_n!)!" He said in a   
worried tone.  
"Like I said! It was know problem!" Said Cinderhermione.  
"What do you mean? There is NO replacement slipper!" He said.  
"No, no...but I have the other one!" She said everybody gasped.  
"The other slipper?!" Said Sir Ron.  
"Yes!" And she pulled it out from her pocket. Sir Ron grabbed it and carefully put it on her foot. It fit.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
After they found out it fit they took her to the castle so she and the prince may re-meet. Sir Ron announced her,  
when they got into the great hall(The castle=Hogwarts) .  
"Ms. Cinderhermione here to see Prince Harry Potter!" He yelled. Harry's eyes perked open. Before they came here   
they took Cinderhermione to the tailor's. She was now wearing a light blue dress with spegetti straps and to her   
ankles that fit her perfectly. The prince couldn't believe his eyes. She was bueatiful!  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
As the story goes, They plan a really, really big wedding full of cakes, pastries, main dishes, decorations so forth,   
so forth. Cinderhermione wore a long dress with a vail that went on about seven rows of chairs long. Like the day   
they met. Their lips got closer...and closer, but this time there was nothing there to stop them. They interlocked.   
"You are now pronounced MAN AND WIFE or in this way, KING AND QUEEN!" How did Cinderhermione's "family" live?   
Well let me just say this. The exact oppisite as Cinderhermione and the Prince. Those two lived...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPILY EVER AFTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End! 


End file.
